elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Putra Mas
|} Putra Mas ist der Asiatische Elefantenbulle im Zoo Perth in West-Australien. Geburt und Herkunft Putra Mas wurde etwa 1989 in Malaysia wild geboren. Über seine nähere Herkunft ist nichts bekannt. Seine letzte Station vor der Überfahrt nach Australien war der Zoo Melaka auf der malayischen Halbinsel. Es steht zu vermuten, dass Putra Mas auch auf dem malaysisischen Festland geboren wurde. Überführung in den Zoo Perth Ende des Jahres 1992 reiste Putra Mas etwa dreijährig zusammen mit ungefähr gleichaltrigen Kuhkälbern Permai und Teduh† nach Australien. Teduh wurde ein wenig jünger eingeschätzt. Aufgrund einer langjährigen Krankheit starb sie bereits 2007. Die drei Kälber trafen am 15.12.1992 im Zoo Perth in South Perth, einer Vorstadt von Perth, ein. Im Zoo lebte bereits seit 1963 die ältere Tricia†, die bald die Führung über die Kälber übernahm. Sie hatte nach der Weggabe ihrer Gefährtin Tanya† 1971 zwei Jahrzehnte alleine im Zoo Perth gelebt, wo sie sehr bekannt geworden war. Die ersten Jahre im Zoo Perth Putra Mas und die zwei weiblichen Kälber wuchsen also im Zoo Perth heran. Die Einführung eines jungen Bullen hatte auch die Absicht, eine Elefantenzucht im Zoo Perth einzurichten. Allerdings soll Putra Mas wegen seines Verhaltens in der Pubertät, die Kühe mit seinen Stoßzähnen zu verletzen, zwischenzeitlich auch zur Abgabe angeboten worden sein, da er deshalb als aggressiv galt. Zuchtbemühungen mit Putra Mas Mit dem Heranwachsen der Elefanten ergab sich auch die Notwendigkeit, die Anlage zu vergrößern. Diese Baumaßnahme begann in mehreren Schritten ab 2004. Bereits 2005 gab es eine neue Außenanlage für die drei Kühe, so dass für Putra Mas aus der bisherigen Elefantenanlage ein eigenes Bullenterrain geschaffen wurde. Einen offiziellen Bericht einer Paarung mit Permai gibt es vom April 2005, die bereits als Erfolg der Zuchtbemühungen angesehen wurde. Zugleich wurde verdeutlicht, dass eine Zucht mit der kranken Teduh† nicht vorgesehen sei. Die Baumaßnahmen endeteten 2009 mit dem Stand, dass Putra Mas die ursprüngliche Anlage zu seiner ausschließlichen Nutzung zur Verfügung stand. Zur Zucht musste er also mit Permai im passenden Zyklus zusammengebracht werden. Künstliche Befruchtung und mangelnde Zuchterfolge in Perth Bisher hat sich im Zoo Perth noch kein Zuchterfolg eingestellt. Daher wurde bereits ab Dezember 2005 der Versuch der künstlichen Befruchtung von Permai unternommen. Die Versuche wurden mehrfach wiederholt. Auch 2010 ist von einer artifiziellen Insemination berichtet worden. Allerdings gibt es bis heute keinen Nachwuchs im Zoo Perth. Nachwuchs in Melbourne und Taronga Zoo Dubbo Das Sperma von Putra Mas wurde dann aber zur künstlichen Befruchtung von Num-Oi aus dem Zoo Melbourne verwendet. Diese Kuh wurde trächtig und brachte am 15.06.2016 ein weibliches Kalb Willow† zur Welt. Leider litt das Kalb an einer Fehlstellung der Vorderfüße, konnte nicht stehen und nicht bei seiner Mutter trinken, so dass es Flaschenfütterung erhielt. Es durchlitt mehrere Infektionen, die letzte hinterließ bleibende Schäden in den Gelenken, so dass es im Alter von 6 Wochen eingeschläfert wurde. Im April 2017 informierte der Western Plains Zoo in Dubbo über eine weitere Trächtigkeit von Porntip. Sie wurde Ende 2016 mit Sperma von Putra Mas künstlich befruchtet, der Nachwuchs wird für Juli 2018 erwartet. Am 14.06.2018 hat sie ein gesundes weibliches Kalb zur Welt gebracht, das den Namen Kanlaya erhielt. Beschäftigung Die Elefanten im Zoo, auch der Bulle Putra Mas, werden mit Malerei beschäftigt. Es wird vom Zoo auf die verschiedenen Techniken der jeweiligen Tiere hingewiesen. Bei Putra Mas wird von einem starken Farbauftrag mit symmetrischer und gleichmäßiger Verteilung auf der Fläche gesprochen. Literatur *Nina Keese: Elefanten in Zoos Australiens, in: Elefanten in Zoo und Circus, Nr. 10 (November 2006), S. 33-37 (hier Abschnitt: Perth Zoo, Western Australia, S. 36-37). Weblinks *Putra Mas at Perth Zoo, Eintrag auf www.elephant.se. *ELEPHANT MATING RITUALS, Mitteilung des Zoos zur Paarung von Putra Mas und Permai auf www.perthzoo.wa.gov.au. *Elephants of Asia, Bericht zum ersten Bauabschnitt der neuen Anlage auf www.zooaquarium.org.au. *Elephants wallow in new enclosure at Perth Zoo, Bericht zur vollendeten Anlage 2009 auf www.abc.net.au. *ELE ART, Bilder der Elefanten des Zoos auf www.perthzoo.wa.gov.au. *Perth Zoo Baby Elephant 2012 » Perth Zoo, Hinweis und Diskussion auf eine der jüngeren AI-Versuche auf www.zoochat.com. *Young bull Asian elephant @ Perth zoo 2000 off exhibit, Foto von Putra Mas auf www.zoochat.com. *Mitteilung über eine 2.Trächtigkeit von Porntip auf http://taronga.org.au. *Eintrag von Putra Mas in der Datenbank von www.elephant.se. Kategorie:Asiatischer Elefant Kategorie:Bulle Kategorie:Malaysia Kategorie:Australien Kategorie:Zoo Perth